Their First Game
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Series of one shots of all of the Cullen's first baseball games. First is Bella. Please read and review.


"I'm going to mess it up, I just know it," I said again. I knew Alice had already seen everything going smoothly, but I knew I was somehow going to mess this up, somehow going to find a way to trip over one of the twigs in the field. I looked at Edward, hoping he could somehow help me get out of this tragedy.

"You'll do fine, Jasper was nervous his first time too," he assured me. Jasper looked up from his preoccupation. He looked offended, but his smile negated that.

"I was not nervous. I just didn't know what to expect," he corrected Edward, who just nodded.

"Sure. But Bella, you'll be fine, and there's nothing you could possibly trip on, it's all grass and you haven't had a clumsy moment since our wedding," he said. All this was true, and grass hadn't been a problem at all lately, or ever, but I still didn't want to do it.

"But what if I don't remember where to run or when to swing?" I debated. I had only seen the one game, and I honestly didn't remember too much of it. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Alice interrupted.

"Bella, stop being absurd and just play. You man third base, no one ever hits out there," she said, pushing me in the right direction. When I got there Rosalie was at the home plate with a bat in her hand. I took a deep breathe and didn't let it out as Alice pitched the ball. I thought, at the moment Rosalie hit the ball, that she truly did hate me and wanted me to die. Alice said no one ever hit to third, and yet this small white and red ball was headed straight towards me. I just stared at it as it came closer, and I was hardly aware of Rosalie running towards me when I had the urge to stick my hand out. She was only a few feet away when I caught the ball, and she stopped immediately.

"I thought you said she couldn't play!" she yelled. I looked from the ball, to her, to Edward, and then to Alice. Alice was smiling and Edward shrugged his shoulders. I found it all thoroughly entertaining. Alice held her hands up and I threw the ball back to her easily. Rosalie went back to where Esme was standing, being the umpire.

Carlisle was next, and Emmett caught it. I had never played an actual game of baseball, but from what I had heard from Charlie I figured that one team got three outs per turn before they were in the field. And our team, having caught two, would be able to bat next if no one caught the next ball. Edward stood up to the plate and Alice just shook her head before throwing the ball. He hit it, but he hit it high and far. I didn't know where it went, but I could hear it hit ground somewhere in the trees. Jasper and Emmett were still listening, so I took off.

I knew it was a wild chase for me, I only heard how far away it landed, and I was still knew to the vampire hearing, so I didn't know exactly where it landed, but I figured I was in the right direction. It was by luck that I saw it. I turned up running right next to it, so I had to stop suddenly, which I did. I picked it up and yelled out Jasper's name and threw it blindly. I didn't care if it hit trees along the way, just so long as it got there.

I ran back to see Esme catch the ball just before Edward made it to home. A smile crossed my face and I couldn't help it. She called him out, and he looked at her like she was joking.

"What do you mean, out? I've never gotten out before," he responded. He was looking at her in disbelief now. I walked back to where Alice had instructed me to go and Edward looked at me.

"Well you're out now," she said indifferently, throwing the ball back to Alice. I was honestly surprised the ball even made it back here. Edward sighed heavily and walked over to where I was standing. Emmett and Jasper were already over by Esme. I looked at Edward, confused.

"Your turn to bat, honey," he said sweetly. I looked at him curiously, but followed suit by going to Esme. Emmett smiled as he handed me the bat. I looked at it as if it were something dangerous.

"I'm not taking that thing," I said, pushing it towards him. He laughed.

"Yes you are. New players bat first on their team, I had to do it, and so did Jazz. Your turn," he said, tossing me the bat. I caught it easily. He told me how to stand and wished me luck. I looked at Alice with a look of fear, at least that's what I was feeling.

"Relax," Jasper said from somewhere behind me, but I couldn't look anywhere else but the ball in Alice's hand. She nodded her head slightly, then threw the ball. I let out a small scream, at which Edward and Emmett laughed, and closed my eyes. The result was my hitting the ball blindly, but I felt contact being made and I opened my eyes to see the ball flying out where Edward's ball had flown. Emmett told me to run so I ran in the direction everyone else had run. I made it to second base before I saw the ball coming back. I stopped there.

"Comes naturally, doesn't it?" Rosalie asked, looking at Emmett, who was tossing the bat with a grin on his face.

"More naturally than I would have thought," I answered truthfully. I had been expecting it to be extremely hard to hit the ball, seeing as it was so small. But I hadn't even looked at the ball, but I hit it. It made me feel elated. Edward was back at his base and Rosalie spoke again.

"After Emmett hits the ball, run towards third, and if you think you can make it, go to home," she said. It surprised me, that she was helping someone who wasn't on her team, and that she was doing it with a smile on her face. "Emmett hasn't won a game yet, but he finds it fun. I think it'd be nice to have him win just one," she said upon seeing my face. "So I'm not helping you, I'm helping him," she said seriously. At this we both smiled, and Emmett hit the ball. I watched it for a minute before Rosalie reminded me to run, which I did.

After I reached third, I figured it was safe for me to go home, so I did. I got the first point in the game.

A few hours later Alice called it a game, and we all went back to the house. Edward, as expected, questioned me about my first game. I couldn't help but smile.

"It was better than I thought it would be," I said truthfully. He nodded.

"That's good. So next time it won't take a year to get you to play?" he asked, for clarification, no doubt. I nodded. "Excellent," he said. "We're playing next week. We have to make up for all the games we missed in the past year."

**More to come.**


End file.
